School Dance at Death Academy
by ColorfulTape
Summary: Death the Kid has a crush on his best friend Kashi. Turns out Kashi likes him too. What's better than getting together at Death Academy's school dance. Death the Kid and OC fanfiction.


This story is dedicated to a very dear friend of mine! Plus it doesn't help that we both have really weird dreams! xD Love you girl!

Kashi walked out of Death academy, the sun shining brightly on her face. Class was finally over, and she couldn't wait to get home. Not to mention it was the beginning of the weekend, two full days of being able to do absolutely nothing. Smiling Kashi started heading down the academy stairs when she heard someone calling out her name. Turning around she saw it was her best friend Maka. Stopping Kashi waited as Maka ran to catch up with her.

"Kashi, I'm glad I caught you before you left." Maka heaved as she tried to catch her breath. "Oh good you found her, so is she coming?" A bored voice asked. Kashi looked over Maka's shoulder to see her roommate, Soul.

"Going where?" Kashi asked, as she scrunched her face in confusion. "Well that's what I'm trying to tell you, if Soul would have some patience." Maka said as she shot Soul an annoyed look. Kashi laughed. It was obvious that Maka and Soul had more than just friendship between them. But of course they were both to stubborn to admit it. "Anyway, Soul and Black Star were able to convince lord Death to have a party at the school tomorrow night. Everyone is going to be there."

Kashi raised an eyebrow as she gave her friends a skeptical look. "A party? Lord Death is seriously letting, Soul and Black Star host a party?" Maka laughed at the skepticism in her friend's voice. "Well it is more like a school dance than a real party." Soul groaned at his miesters description. "Please, Maka, don't call it a school dance. That's so uncool." Maka rolled her eyes at him before she continued. "So back to the point, we know this is all kinda last minute so we wanted to make sure you were coming. Please say you will come!"

Kashi looked at her friends pleading faces. "I don't know, you guys know parties aren't my thing." Soul began to laugh. "See, I told you she would back out. She's to chicken to..." Maka cut him off with a sharp slap to the head with her book. "Please Kashi, everyone will be there. And I also know Kid would be very disappointed if you don't show up." Looking away from the moaning Soul, Kashi, turned to Maka with shock. "Really? He honestly wants me there?"

It was no secret that Kashi had a huge crush on lord Death's son, Death the Kid. Maka had been trying to get them together for ages. And this was finally her chance to set her two friends up. The problem was that Kid tended to be rather oblivious and, some would say, kind of neurotic. "Of course he wants you to go. You guys are best friends, he would be very disappointed if you didn't show up." Maka said with a slight grin on her face. Kashi shook her head as uncertainty filled her. "I'll think about ok. No promises though." Soul shot up from the ground, rubbing his head. "No, you are definitely coming. You would never let Kid down. So Maka will pick you up in an hour for shopping. See you tomorrow night!" Without waiting for her response, Soul grabbed Maka's hand and began to drag her off.

"But…!" Kashi began, as her green eyes widened in panic. But all too soon she realized it was useless. Sighing Kashi shook her head as she once again began to head towards her apartment. She hated whenever Soul and Maka used Kid against her. What was even more annoying was she had never even told them about her affections for him. Shrugging off her annoyance she turned her thoughts to Kid. Just thinking of Kid made her legs go weak. Every time she talked to him, she struggled to not get lost in his gorgeous gold eyes. When she was by him he had this unique way of making her feel so alive. She had never met another guy quite like him.

Lost in her thoughts, Kashi, walked head long into something tall and hard. "Oomph!" Kashi grunted as she looked up from her spot on the ground. Looking up at her road block her gaze locked on Kid's, her face went beat red! "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Kid, I wasn't watching where I was going!" She began in extreme embarrassment. Kid smiled, as he offered his hand and helped her up. "Hey, no big deal, I was looking for you anyway." Kashi felt her heart skip a beat at the thought of him searching for her. "Really? Seems like everyone's been looking for me today." She began as she ran a hand through her messed up hair. "This is a catastrophe! I will not stand for this!" Kid screamed. Jumping back in surprise, Kashi, looked around to see what set off one of his many tantrums. "No! Don't move you will only make it worse!" Kid sobbed as he reached out to her. "What? Are you talking about me?" Kashi asked, hurt and confusion blossoming in her stomach. Kid shook his head, his hands going to her hair. "The red and white strands of your hair are no longer symmetrical! Please, please let me fix it!" Kashi laughed at his pleading face. He looked so pitiful with tears streaming down his face. "Fine. But not here. Come on, my apartment is right around the corner."

Grabbing his hand, Kashi, lead him to her apartment. As soon as they were inside, Kid, took her over to the couch and pulled her into his lap. Kashi gasped as she found herself on Kids lap with his hands in her hair. The feeling of his strong thin fingers in her hair was incredible. "So there was something you wanted to talk with me about?" She asked trying not to get lost in the sensation of his hand on her head. "Oh right, it was about the dance." Kid began. "I was wondering if you were going." Kashi blushed at his question. She thought she caught a hint of nervousness in his tone. But that was ridiculous, there was no reason for Kid to be nervous. "I don't think Maka and Soul are really giving me much choice in the matter. Why do you ask?" Kashi noticed Kid shift his weight, as if he was uncomfortable. "Kid, what's wrong?" she asked but he still didn't answer. Curious, Kashi turned to face him and was shocked to find his face just inches from hers. It was if time stood still as the two sat there staring at each other. Kashi was finding it hard to breath. Kid's scent filled her head making it hard to think. Moving her eyes of his mouth, Kashi, turned her attention to his eyes. Such a deep warm gold, they seared her to her soul. As if reading her thoughts Kid smirked a little. "I was asking because I really want you to be there. I would be lonely if you didn't show up." Giving a nervous laugh, Kashi said. "Well then you have no need to worry about being lonely. I will definitely be there." It was if the space between them turned electric. Kashi couldn't stand it anymore, she wanted to be closer to him, to finally feel his lips on hers. Getting ready to take the next step, Kashi, took a deep breath and leaned forward. Just when their lips were about to meet a loud banging sounded from the front door. Startled the two jumped apart. "Kashi, it's me Maka! Come on hurry up, there is no way I'm letting you back out of this!" Her face flaming, Kashi took a step back from Kid. "Yeah, I'll be out in a second!" Both of them walked to the door, the air still electric between them. "So I will see you tomorrow night, then." Kid said as he opened the door. Kashi watched as Maka's mouth dropped and spread into a giant grin. "Yes, tomorrow night." Kashi, agreed. The two girls watched as Kid took off down the road. "You will tell me everything as we shop. I want all the details." Maka cried as she grabbed her hand and dragged her friend towards the dress shops.

Kashi rubbed her temples trying to ease the throbbing ache forming behind her eyes. She loved her friend, but all her friends' questions were driving her to contemplate murder. This was the third store they had been too and Maka was still questioning her on what Kid and Kashi had been doing before she had arrived. "Seriously Kashi, I'm having a really hard time believing you two were doing just nothing!" "I swear! Like I told you, he came over to talk to me about the dance, that's it!" Kashi growled as she tore through the clothes rack. "Alright, I believe you." Maka said, with laughter in her voice that told Kashi, she was lying. Scowling at her friend, Kashi, went over to a rack of red dresses. As she browsed through them one caught her eye. Selecting the dress, she meet Maka at the dressing rooms. Slipping into the dress, she turned to look at her reflection. It was if the dress had been made for her. It was long and elegant, but simple enough that Kashi didn't feel overdressed. There were gold chains that hung over her shoulders that gave a dress a classic feel. The bodice of the dress was a plain deep red. There was a tiny gold and silver beaded belt at the waist that lead to a simple flowing red skirt. This was her dress without question. Stepping out, Kashi, heard Maka gasp. "What, What is it?" Kashi asked, panicked. "You are buying that dress! You are stunning, Kid won't be able to keep his hands off you!" Maka exclaimed, making Kashi's face turn the same color as her dress.

 _The next day at school_

The whole school was buzzing with excitement about the school dance. But all Kashi felt was nervousness and confusion. Kid had seemed to be avoiding her all day. Serval times she had went to talk to him, and he had turned and ran the other way. He was acting completely differently from the day before. Kashi couldn't help but wonder if he had changed his mind about her going to the dance. Maybe he thought what happened yesterday had been a mistake. Heart aching Kashi put her books into her locker and went to meet Maka at the school exit. Maka and Tsubaki spotted her and waved her over. "Hey, ready to go get all glammed up for the dance? I kicked Soul out of the apartment so we have it all to ourselves. He and Black Star will be getting ready at Kid's." Maka said happily. Tsubaki noticed Kashi flinch at the mention of Kid's name. "Kashi, are you ok?" Not wanting to bother her friends when they were so happy, Kashi forced a smile. "Yup, never better. Come on ladies we have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Let's get ready for this dance!" Grabbing her friends hands Kashi dragged them out of the school and towards Maka's home.

 _4 hours later_

The smell of hair spray and perfume filled Maka's apartment. It was so thick it was almost nauseating. But the results of their labor were worth it. The three girls looked amazing. Maka looked stunning in her dark blue knee length dress. Tsubaki shinned in her sea foam colored ball gown. But both girls would agree that the real show stopper was Kashi. Her red and white hair was spun into a complex braided bun. A few strands of curled hair framed her face. She wore a head piece made of black pearls, and adorned a beautiful necklace made of black diamonds with a matching set of earrings. "Well I think we look great if I do say so myself." Maka said happily as she grabbed her purse and headed towards the door. "Come on ladies lets go have some fun!"

 _At the dance_

Kashi stood alone near the back wall as she watched couples dance around her. Black Star and Soul had arrived and had said Kid was running late. So naturally Maka and Tsubaki went off to dance with their partners, leaving Kashi to fend for herself. Not that she blamed her friends, it's that she hated feeling out of place and alone. Looking at the time, Kashi saw that Kid was almost two hours late. Feeling crushed Kashi decided it was time to give up, he wasn't coming. Trying to hold back her tears Kashi rushed to the balcony to try and gain her composure before leaving. Why would he spew all this crap about her making him feel complete if he wasn't even going to come? This just wasn't fair! Deciding she was going to hunt Kid down and give him a piece of her mind, Kashi turned to leave. Her breath caught as she saw Kid standing of the doorway of the balcony, watching her. "Hey." He said with a tiny smirk on his face. Kashi felt her anger begin to boil deep in her chest. Hey? After all he put her through, all he could say was hey! Not good enough! Trying to control her anger "Seriously? That's all you have to say to me! No way, you got to do better than that buster!" She growled. Her fury mounted as she watched Kid grin and walked over until he was stood in front of her. "I'm sorry I'm late. I promise I will explain everything soon, but can we dance first. I've been thinking about this all day." As Kid gazed down at her with his gold eyes, Kashi could feel her anger crumbling. "Fine just one dance, but then you tell me what's been up with you all day." Kid grimaced but nodded. Holding out his hand Kashi gently laid her hand into his.

Leading her out onto the dance floor, Kashi held her breath as Kid pulled her close. She tried to think about anything else than how close their bodies were. His hand on her hip seemed to sear into her skin. She was sure her face was just as red as her dress. Shaking her head in embarrassment she looked away. "What's wrong?" Kid asked in concern, trying to catch her eye. "Kashi, please look at me." "Why? You ignored me all day. Then you almost stood me up tonight. I don't even know why I'm dancing with you right now. You have made me so confused." Kashi said, eyes brimming with tears. Kid stopped dancing and grabbed Kashi's chin. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I wasn't trying to avoid you, I was trying to gather my courage to tell you something." Pulling her closer, Kid whispered. "You have no idea how long I've been trying to work up the courage to tell you this." Kashi shivered at the feeling of his warm breath on her ear. "Tell me what?" She whispered. "That I love you with all my heart." Kashi froze, not believing what she heard. She had been waiting the last two years to hear those words from him. "Kashi, please believe me. I love you." Kid repeated again, louder this time. Without really thinking about it, Kashi reached up and cupped Kids face in both of her hands and pulled him down into a kiss. Kid wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her even closer. After what seemed like a perfect eternity, Kashi pulled back. "Wow! I suppose that's a great way to apologize. But that still doesn't explain why you're late." Kid laughed as he dug into his jacket pocket. Pulling out a small velvet box. "The jeweler was late in getting this to me. Here, it's for you." Carefully taking the box, Kashi gave him a questioning look. Opening it Kashi saw the most beautiful skull necklace. "It's beautiful thank you!" Kid grinned at her reaction. "But what's it for?" Kashi asked as she stroked the face of the skull. "I wanted to get you something special for our first date. Also it's a way for everyone to know that you are mine." Rolling her eyes at his ridiculous yet sweet response Kashi leaned over and quickly kissed his lips. "Thank you, Kid, I will always wear it." Grinning Kid leaned down and pulled her into another fiery kiss. "Well I'll be damned it's about time!" Soul yelled as he and Maka walked over to them hand in hand. Stepping back from Kid, Kashi turned to face her friends. Noticing their joined hands she grinned. "I think I could say the same to you guys!" Maka blushed at her friend. "Looks like everyone is getting together tonight."

Laughing Kid pulled Kashi close. "Not to cut this short guys, but I would like to dance with my girl." Smiling Kashi waved to Maka as Kid spun her back onto the dance floor. Looking up into his face, Kashi smiled as absolute joy filled her. "I'm so happy you told me you loved me! I've never been so happy." Kashi said as she laid her head on Kid's shoulder. "And in case it wasn't obvious, I love you too. I have for a long time." She admitted, as her face heated up again. Kid laughed low in his throat as he tilted her chin up. "I can't tell you how many times I have dreamed of you saying that to me. This truly has been a magical night." He said before he captured her mouth once more.

The End


End file.
